


Bloom. ( Cleon AU )

by starlightwatch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Resident Evil - Freeform, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwatch/pseuds/starlightwatch
Summary: a four part mini-series in which Claire and Leon bloom with each season.
Relationships: Leon / Claire, Leon S. Kennedy & Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Bloom. ( Cleon AU )

FALL. 

One thing Claire has found about being with Leon Kennedy is that it’s impossible to not stare at him. Something about him always has her undeniably enamored for him. 

When he points his finger up at the sky, lips parting as he speaks, she has to follow and peer up at the sky. She’d rather be watching him, fingers grazing at the softness of his cheeks, the swells of blue in his eyes. But she peels her eyes away from him to look up at the stars, watching as he points at some constellation he swore looked like a bizarre object. 

Her thumb draws smooth lines into the flesh of his hand, fingers intertwined loosely, just enough to remind her that this is real. He’s real. 

She’s real. 

This isn’t some fairytale dream she’s made up in her sleep where they fall in love and live happily ever after. This is just reality, reality is hard. Goosebumps trail over her arms, down her legs and over her neck as a soft gust of cool wind draws over. 

“Are you cold?” Leon questions, gazing at Claire through eyes that always melt her heart. It’s too cold, it’s always too cold. But she’d never deny spending the evening with Leon–even if it did mean laying under the stars in the cold. 

Claire sheepishly nods, earning a warm chuckle from Leon. “Maybe a little,” she whispered, watching him sit up on his elbows. He retrieves a blanket the shade of storm clouds, drapes it over the both of them and scoots close to her. His warmth seeps over her and she itches to lean her head on his shoulder. Leon senses it, lays himself closer to Claire so she can comfortably do so. 

It’s just the two of them so he allows his fingers to trail over her stomach, resting just below her chest quietly. He knows something is off, Claire is too quiet. Claire’s a vocal girl, she’s never this quiet. 

His lips–tender, inviting lips that she’s kissed one too many times–part to speak, to ask what’s haunting her pretty little head but he hesitates. He gets lost letting his eyes flicker over her face, scanning for signs of disturbances. Trying to pick and pry apart the quietness radiating from her. 

Leon finds nothing. Claire quietly stares at the sky, lidded eyes softly shutting and opening every few seconds. She looks innocent like this, pure, unharmed from the cruelties of the world. The brunette looks different from the girl he’d met in Raccoon City, there’s not a single trace of fear written on her. 

It’s infuriating and confusing at the same time. 

Claire focuses on the stars above, watching one twinkle and shimmer in the sky. Leon disrupts the quiet atmosphere, almost guilty for parting the silence. “Claire?” 

She hums in response, quietly telling him to continue. Claire’s listening intently to Leon’s words, the coolness of his voice, whatever she can grasp onto. 

“What keeps you up at night?” He questions, the hand that was on Claire’s stomach trails up to her hair, fingers brushing through loose strands. A content sigh leaves her parted lips, leaning closer to his touch for more that he gladly gives. 

He’d give her most anything she wanted. 

Claire remains quiet for a moment, letting her thoughts wander back to the place they’d been for the last week. They’d been in this..whatever it was, for a few months now. Claire’s feelings grew and blossomed, heartbeat pounding against her skin with every poisoning kiss he let linger over her lips. Each time he whispered her name, she engraved the sound into her mind, memorizing it into a place she wouldn’t forget. Claire let the tender touches of his hands, his lips, however he touched her soak into her skin, wishing for no other feeling than that. 

Everything about him just seemed intoxicating. His hushed whispers in her ear at the crack of three in the morning when she’d wake up from a nightmare, the feathery kisses on her temples when he leaves for work in the morning or the blossoming touches on her waist when he’s beckoned Claire in for something more savory. 

She’s a mess for Leon Kennedy.

Claire swallows thickly, relishing in the cool breeze over her warming cheeks. “You know my feelings for you,” she whispers, licking her lips nervously. “Am I–” she quietens, furrowing her brows in thought–“does this mean as much to you as it does to me?” 

Leon turns to stare at her, he lets his eyes roam down and over her cheeks, over the curve of her lips and back up to her eyes. His hands reach to capture Claire’s, sliding himself to sit between her legs, hands trailing up her arms so he can cradle her face in them. He leans forward pressing his forehead to hers, noses just barely touching. 

“You mean a lot to me,” he tells her, and Claire believes him. She believes every word that passes his lips. Goosebumps race down her skin to follow the tracing of his left hand down to her waist. His jacket sleeves brush the exposed skin tenderly, tickling the soft skin. “Where is this coming from, Claire?”

Claire’s fingers curl around his right arm, the other clutching the collar of his under shirt. “Nothing I really wanna tell you about,” she smiles, the action covers her nervous eyes, betraying them in the process. 

Leon chuckles, drawing a line from her forehead to her cheeks, her lips, down to her jawline with his lips before speaking, “you’re a sight, Claire. You know I adore you.” 

His lips, cold and feverish at the same time, press against Claire’s for a moment, twirling his fingers in her hair to pull her closer. “It’s too cold here.” His left hand smooths up her waist, stings her skin with coolness and yet she finds herself leaning into it. The hand in her hair moves down her neck, resting just on the place where her shoulder begins. 

“I dunno, I feel pretty warm,” Claire teases, lips curving into a smile. Leon’s warm breath fans over her cheeks, faltering when he laughs. 

Leon raises himself up to look at the girl lying beneath him, rolling his eyes at the innocent gaze she gives him. She’s too cute to him, much too cute to be doubting his feelings for her. Leon dips his head down to place his lips over hers again, humming against them. 

“I have all I need here.” His palm gradually slides to her cheek, rubbing in no particular shape over the skin. a

Claire rolls her eyes, eager to hear what he has to say. Her doubts have begun fading, residing in the dark spot of her mind where they’ll surely rest until the next time she goes cold. “Is that so?” 

Leon chuckles once more, shaking his head dismissively at her tone. “Yup, that’s exactly so, Claire.”

**Author's Note:**

> my babies. i love them sm.


End file.
